Destinados a Ser
by Belladonna V
Summary: Ali, impronunciável, mas tão audível quanto um grito, estava sua reciprocidade.


Antes tudo, agradeço a Anne e Ingrid, certamente as pessoas que mais me apoiaram a compartilhar essa fanon com vocês. "Destinados a Ser" é dedicado à elas. Anne por ter me encorajado e acreditado em mim mais do que qualquer outro — isso não tem preço. Ingrid porque, com apenas um olhar, me deu um impulso que nem mesmo um milhão de vozes faria igual. Como eu já disse, _bebólatra_, eu te odeio. Né? (hihi) _Muito_ obrigada, vocês duas!

**Harry Potter e Cia. _não_ me pertencem. Caso contrário, algo como o que acontece aí embaixo seria o fim desses dois personagens.**

Isso nunca foi betado.

Enfim, divirtam-se (:

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

><p>Nunca soube, ao certo, quando as coisas mudaram.<p>

Mas, de repente, como num daqueles momentos em que uma hora é e noutra _gradativamente_ já não é, houvera acontecido.

A fitei com o cenho franzido, imerso em pensamentos, completamente dado a estes — mesmo assim, eu não os ouvia e não fazia a mínima ideia do que se passava por minha cabeça enquanto a olhava.

Observei, primeiro, os olhos café salpicados de doçura — uma que encanta profundamente. Depois a melena castanha e cacheada que caía sobre os ombros pequenos, alinhados em sua costumeira postura ereta. Deixando-a de lado, fixei-me no nariz delgado e pequeno, muito reto — gracioso, como toda ela sempre seria aos meus olhos. Os lábios naturalmente róseos eram levemente carnudos e se encontravam entreabertos, convidativos.

Ou seria apenas uma impressão?

Agora moveram-se, no entanto, de forma tão inconscientemente sensual que tomei qualquer palavra que houvera dali saído como sons libertinos e excitantes.

"Francamente, Ronald! Apenas não vejo _como_ Quidditch pode ter tanto efeito sobre vocês, apesar de achar fascinante o modo como os mantêm entretidos. De fato, não aprecio. Mas prestigio vocês dois da mesma maneira. _Não pode_ entender isso? Me parece tão simples," dizia a voz dela, suave como uma brisa e distante como se estivesse sendo carregada por uma.

"Ora, Hermione. Isto acontece porque teme montar numa vassoura. E de antemão peço que não me entenda mal," foi uma resposta provocativa e maliciosa, assimilei distraidamente.

Ainda mais distraído estou, especialmente porque seus malares adquiriram uma tonalidade muito forte de vermelho e isto a deixou estonteante. A boca se pôs muito aberta, formando um "O" de extrema surpresa.

Mas por que motivo ela está surpresa?

"_Ronald Weasley!_" Gritaram os lábios, arrancando-me de minhas divagações com a morena diante de mim. "Não ouse fazer insinuações _desse_ nível sobre a minha pessoa!" Continuou Hermione, indignada.

Franzi o cenho ainda mais, tentando lembrar-me sobre o que eles discutiam. Então, recordei das palavras distantes de Ron e arregalei os olhos, olhando-o como se estivesse louco.

Como não percebera que Hermione se enfadaria de um jeito ou de outro com suas colocações?

O ruivo, então, a olhou confuso. "Eu disse que não me entendesse mal, não disse?"

Hermione esbugalhou os orbes, num surto de fúria que deixou Ron receoso. O ruivo me lançou um olhar que significava "boa sorte com essa aí" e levantou-se olhando-a como se a morena fosse a pessoa mais estranha que já pisara no mundo.

Ah, _claro_. Só podia se tratar de Ron.

De pé, a garota andava para cima e para baixo na sala comunal, por vezes sendo bruxuleada pelas chamas da lareira, o que dava aos olhos dela um aspecto irresistível, por mais raivosos que estivessem.

Suspirando, levantei-me e segui até ela.

Como na maioria das vezes, era eu quem devia atuar como o tranquilizante de Hermione.

Surpreendi-a quando se virou para refazer os passos que recentemente dera, os olhos crescendo novamente, mas não de raiva. Quando olhou-me inquisitiva, certamente procurando respostas em minha expressão ou, provavelmente, em meus olhos, soltou o ar e olhou para qualquer direção. "Vai dizer que devo me acalmar?" Quis saber, baixinho.

Eu ri levemente. "Se dissesse, você o faria?"

Um sorriso de meia-boca surgiu em seus lábios. "Ron não mede as consequências de algumas das coisas que diz, sabe. Ou talvez realmente seja um sonso."

Anuí — milhares de pensamentos atravessando minha mente, rápidos como um jato. Então, hesitante, ergui uma de minhas mãos e a descansei em um dos lados de sua cintura delgada, sentindo-a enrijecer no átimo.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu enquanto eu mantinha os lábios em riste e os olhos entrecerrados, ponderando se a puxava para mim ou não, ou se o fizesse, o que poderia acontecer depois.

"Sabe que não há o que temer em montar uma vassoura," murmurei, optando por ceder ao desejo intenso que me consumia.

Hermione franziu o cenho e eu a vi surpreender-se ao ser trazida em minha direção por mim. Ela enrubesceu, embora soubesse não haver malícia por trás de minha voz. "Não?"

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e me aproximei dela. Antes de consumar o que faria em instantes, sob seu olhar atento e, devo dizer, ansioso, me perguntei se teria coragem para fazê-lo e se estava disposto a arcar com as consequências.

_Que se dane_, pensei. _Eu não deixarei que ela se afaste_.

Envolvi seu rosto com minhas mãos e baixei minha cabeça em sua direção, estabelecendo uma proximidade perigosa entre nossos rostos, os lábios a centímetros de distância. Hermione pareceu nervosa.

"Há outras maneiras de voar," por fim sussurrei. E a beijei.

Inicialmente, uma investida suave contra seus lábios, que se provaram mais macios do que qualquer um que eu poderia ter beijado. A ouvi suspirar e descansar suas mãos em meus ombros, aproximando-se mais enquanto nossos lábios entreabriram-se juntos, prontos para levar o ósculo a um novo nível.

_Ohh, Merlin_...

Desci minhas mãos para sua cintura, colando-a em mim de um modo que nem sequer um alfinete caberia entre nós. Uma de suas pequenas mãos se perderam em meu cabelo e eu não me incomodei. Como poderia rechaçá-la? Seu toque era tão suave.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida, não havia nada em minha mente.

Eu estava inebriado e com meu lado racional tão obnubilado pelo sabor de Hermione e pela forma com que ela se entregara a mim — aceitando minha boca como eu aceitava a dela —, preguiçosa e apaixonadamente.

Contudo, precisamos nos afastar, buscando pelo ar apenas pela mera necessidade que, infelizmente, naquele momento falou mais alto.

Entreabri os lábios para começar a me explicar — _não_ pedir desculpas. Eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Jamais o farei —, mas Hermione simplesmente agarrou meu rosto entre suas pequenas mãos e me puxou para ela com uma urgência tão grande que trouxe à tona coisas cuja existência eu, definitivamente, desconhecia.

Desejo de ter Hermione, de fazê-la minha, de ser seu. E um sentimento de paz e segurança indescritíveis, todos crescidos sem meu consentimento.

A retribuí com a mesma intensidade assim que superei a surpresa, deslizando uma das mãos para o dorso dela, onde a comprimi em mim ainda mais, ouvindo-a exalar um gemido baixo e rouco que trouxe um apagão embriagante à minha mente.

Girei a ambos, sem saber ao certo para onde estávamos indo, e a levei para qualquer lugar dali, deliciado com a maneira incondicional na qual ela se deixava guiar por mim.

"Harry..." Suspirou ela e, subitamente, vimo-nos forçados a estagnar quando as costas de suas canelas colidiram contra algo. Perdemos o equilíbrio e caímos — meu corpo sobre o dela, nós dois sobre um sofá.

A queda interrompeu o fluxo do beijo enquanto o impacto fez seus lábios se chocarem contra a ponta de meu nariz e minha boca encontrar seu queixo.

Ambos rimos, desfrutando o momento como se não fôssemos melhores amigos supostamente platônicos. Ou realmente não éramos?

Bom, as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas após isso. Então, tínhamos de resolvê-las.

Não posso dizer com exatidão se Hermione leu as palavras através dos meus olhos ou se isto também se passava por sua mente, ou ambas as coisas, mas a graça se findou e seu riso se extinguiu, perdendo-se no silêncio da sala comunal vazia.

De repente, Ron e seus comentários maliciosos não pareciam ter existido.

"Hermione, eu..."

"Eu voei. Não peça desculpas."

Sua interrupção me deixou surpreso por uns instantes, estes que foram usufruídos por Hermione de maneira silenciosa, mas atenta, uma vez que suas íris captavam quaisquer movimentos exercidos por mim, mesmo que este fosse apenas um pestanejar.

Sorri. "Não tenho porquê fazê-lo," eu disse, vendo-a franzir o cenho. Expirei, erguendo-me e trazendo-a comigo, ela sempre envolta pelos meus braços, e me sentando de modo que a acomodei sentada em meu colo. A vi enrubescer com a nova aproximação, mas não me importei. Não quando em instantes atrás estávamos numa posição ainda menos platônica. "Não vou pedir desculpas," continuei. "Voou, sim? Porque não me arrependo de tê-la beijado."

Ela esboçou um sorriso bobo que encheu meus olhos de brilho, mas que me deixou perturbado quando percebi que queria — e que, estranhamente, _precisava_ — daquele sorriso em minha vida por quanto tempo eu ainda respirasse.

Puxei seu rosto para o meu com pouca — ou nenhuma — delicadeza e toquei seus lábios uma outra vez naquela noite. Apenas um selar demorado e furioso, sem nenhum aprofundamento.

"Céus, Hermione." Sussurrei eu contra seus lábios. Ela, que fechara os olhos, abriu-os e me fitou com um dos sobrolhos erguidos. "Creio que me apaixonei por você." Estou convicto de nunca ter sido tão verdadeiro.

Seus olhos cresceram em reação às minhas palavras, mas receei as suas e, temendo nunca mais beijá-la, reclamei a posse de sua boca.

Hermione demorou a retribuir minha investida. Quando o fez, parecia mais entusiasmada que antes. E recebi aquilo como uma reação positiva.

Meu rosto se viu entre suas mãos. Sua cintura se viu fortemente abraçada por mim.

Houve algo diferente.

Enquanto eu a beijava como se fosse a última vez — porque meu lado pessimista ainda esperava que ela rechaçasse meus sentimentos e se fosse de meus braços e de minha vida —, Hermione me beijava como se estivesse se preparando para repetir esse gesto durante todos os anos que viriam de nossas vidas.

Porque eu sabia que, se entrássemos juntos num relacionamento daquele nível, seríamos perenes — ela e eu, nosso amor.

Ela nasceu intrínseca a mim e eu intrínseco a ela.

E, agora, culminávamos isso, como se cravássemos nossa união como sangue sobre a pele.

Claro, fácil de ver e entender.

_Inquebrável_.

O óbvio que, durante todos esses anos, teimamos em não enxergar.

E pensar que, se eu não me perdesse em pensamentos com os olhos pregados em Hermione, poderíamos acabar entrelaçados, mas não unidos ao nosso destino.

"_Não_," rugi, afastando-me dela com furor. Hermione me olhou confusa e um tanto temerosa. "Não, não. Eu sei, Herms, tenho _certeza_." E ergui meus olhos para ela, intensificando-os na intenção de deixar estampado ali o que eu, sinceramente, sentia. "Eu amo você."

E perscrutei seus orbes, procurando ali o que meu pessimismo presumia.

Não foi o que eu, de fato, encontrei.

Ali, impronunciável, mas tão audível quanto um grito, estava sua reciprocidade.

Alívio — um do tipo esmagador que te faz esboçar sorrisos idiotas por um _longo_, longo tempo.

Outros sorrisos. Outros beijos. Respirações entrecortadas.

Dois corações pulsando descompassados, irrevogavelmente apaixonados.

Destinados a ser, voamos.


End file.
